Moogle
'''Moogles' are creatures that appear in all the Kingdom Hearts games. In Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II they run synthesis shops were Sora can synthesize items to make new weapons and armor. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories they sell various cards to Sora in Moogle Rooms. To date, they are the only characters hailing from the Final Fantasy series to have appeared in all released Kingdom Hearts games. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Escaped to Traverse Town when the Heartless invaded their home. They know how to combine various items to form new ones. Many "Final Fantasies". ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A strange race that seems to pop up just about anywhere. In Castle Oblivion, the moogles run shops where Sora can trade in unwanted cards. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Final Fantasy III A strange race that pops up in even stranger places to open shop. Moogles hate having their pompoms ruffled (don't we all?), but the pompom rufflers just keep coming in droves. Maybe that's why the moogles use holograms to run their shops now, while they kick back at home. Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep In ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep they appear in "Moogle's Medal Shop" in the Mirage Arena. When you set records in the Arena's games, you can get medals and exchange them for rare items in the shop. They also run shops in the various worlds in Single Player. This time around they sell not only items, but Deck Commands as well. In addition, they allow the player to combine 2 Commands and form a new one. If the player throws a crystal into the mix, they'll get a new Command with a support ability attached to it, such as "Blizzard Guard". ''Kingdom Hearts In ''Kingdom Hearts, they can be seen in Traverse Town after the destruction of their respective home worlds. Later on in the game when Sora uses the green Trinity Mark in the Accessory Shop in the First District, the Synthesis Workshop which is run by some of the Moogles is opened and Sora can then go there to allow the Moogles there to use some of his items to make new ones. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Moogles appear in "Moogle Rooms"; a special room generated by a map card of the same name. Inside, Sora is able to cash in his unwanted cards for "Moogle Points" and is able to spend accumulated Moogle Points on purchasing new card packs. You can also obtain Moogle Points by collecting the red orbs that sometimes appear when you strike things (or even enemies) with your Keyblade. The first time you speak to a Moogle in a new room you will receive a free card packet consisting of five different attack cards. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, a Moogle appears in an Organization XIII cloak. Like in prior games, it aids the player with Item Synthesis. This time, it allows you to change your Item Synthesis material panels into other panels, such as equipment. You also can purchase King Mickey and Sora for the Multiplayer Mode from it. It is also unknown whether he holds any allegiance to the Organization or not. Though at the end of the game, the Moogle flees the Organization with Roxas saying that he would miss all the munny he spends at his shop. ''Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II, the Moogles now use holograms to run their synthesis shops, except for Mog in Radiant Garden and Elmina in Twilight Town. According to Jiminy's Journal, it is because they hate getting their pom-poms ruffled. They are all named after famous Final Fantasy Moogles, such as Stiltzkin and Artemicion. There is also a special Gummi ship modeled after a Moogle. An appearance that is striking is that they change forms as a black and white Retro Form of a Moogle appears at the Moogle Shop in Timeless River. ''Kingdom Hearts coded Moogles appear again to help Sora in Item Synthesis. Origin Moogles are small creatures and a race that originally spawned from the Final Fantasy video game series. They appeared as early as ''Final Fantasy III, and have appeared in nearly every game afterwards. The Japanese name is a portmanteau of the Japanese words mogura (mole) and kōmori (bat). They are known for their white fur, purple (or pink) bat-like wings, red pom-poms on their heads, and end many of their sentences with "kupo." Quotes *''"Are you here to shop, kupo?"'' *''"Greetings, kupo. What...Is your name?"'' *''"...My name is of no importance, kupo."'' Trivia *The Kingdom Hearts iteration of the Moogle recently found a cameo appearance in the English version of Dissidia Final Fantasy. *Since the Moogle is wearing an Organization coat, it is unknown whether he fell to the darkness and is a Nobody Moogle, or if he's just wearing it to be a comedic Moogle and to go along with the fact that Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days is centered around the Organization. It is most likely though the latter. *The Moogle in 358/2 Days could possibly have developed a freindship with Roxas, as he follows Roxas to Twilight Town after he leaves the Organization. Or he simply thought of Roxas as a well paying customer, as he tells Roxas, "Your Munny will always have a place in my pocket!." fr:Les Mogs Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category:Final Fantasy characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:D-Links